


Public Intervention

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, But no blow jobs, Exhibitionism, Gay edition!, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Pure smut once again, Reader has a Penis, Reader is a guy, Smut, sorry about that ;(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: "Do you enjoy the thrill of almost getting caught?" Connor's mouth was pressed against the shell of your ear. "There are so many people going by. They could come in at any moment and discover us. You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?"---In other words: You and Connor get intimate in public.





	Public Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Wowzers, look at what we have here! This was going to be a Fem!reader but then about partway through I decided I'd switch it up. There a very few amount of Male readers in the DBH tag as well as every other fandom I've ever been in so why not help out a little? Also, I'm a woman so I deeply apologize if this sucks shit ljsdfaljjlkfssh I have never written a male reader before so I guess if it's bad let me know what I should fix or if I should just scrap it all together. It would be much appreciated!  
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so I'm sure there are grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it regardless!  
> p.s. I didn't really describe the little hiding spot that the two of you were in cause idk where i wanted yall to be so i was just super vague lmao

You panted, the feeling of a hard cock pressing against your ass making you want to shiver. You felt it grinding into you, trying to get friction. You pushed your ass back in time with him, ass practically bouncing from the tempo. You were never entirely sure that you would enjoy something like this, pressing yourself against the wall, Connor's hands on your hips and his dick against your ass. No, it wasn't something you'd thought you'd enjoy but the act of it, especially in such a public place, was more then enough to have your cock straining against you pants. Granted, the two of you were out of sight, but that didn't lessen the excitement you felt at perhaps getting caught. That's what most people liked about these sorts of situations, right?

 

Connor's hands were hot on your hips as he tried to rut against you. He was mumbling you name in such a sweet way that didn't fit the situation. His voice, low and sugar sweet, sent chills up your spine. He was always an enigma like that, not seeming to fit entirely into the situation he was put in. He made it work though, that was for sure. 

 

You choked back a surprised moan when he had suddenly forced you against the wall, body pressing against yours as he thrust against you, hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. You whispered his name, hearing a few people pass by your hiding spot, talking loudly. He didn't stop, though, only a low 'shush' was his reply.

 

After the group passed it seemed as though there were nothing but a torrent of people walking by. You could hear them laugh, talking, and shouting, their collective noise enough to possibly drown out any moans you made. Possibly.

 

"Do you enjoy the thrill of almost getting caught?" Connor's mouth was pressed against the shell of your ear. "There are so many people going by. They could come in at any moment and discover us. You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?"

 

You shook your head, almost moaning at his words alone. They sent a shiver down your spine and made you feel even more excited. You rubbed your thighs together at the thought of someone peeking in, watching as Connor ground against your ass.

 

One of Connor's hands drifted down to your ass, gripping it tightly. God, you wanted him. You wanted him inside of you so bad that you couldn't stop the whine that slipped past your lips. He rutted against you with enough force to press you even closer to the wall, a small grunt coming from the man behind you. 

 

"Do you want me to fuck you? I want to feel you around my cock. Please, let me."

 

You nodded, and he immediately moved back just enough to pull your pants and boxers off, his hand rubbing over your ass in slow swipes. Your excitement rose to knew heights at being exposed like that, the wind cooling your overly warm body. You had expected him to try and pull you back to your house, not stay here. He wouldn't be hearing any complaints from you, though, that was for certain.

 

He knelt down and spread your cheeks, face quickly filling the space as he tongued at your hole, circling it quickly. You bit your lip, moans trying to flow from your mouth. You wanted to tell Connor how good he was doing, especially after his tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle, slipping inside of you. You could barely suppress a shuddering moan, his name flying from your lips. 

 

"Did you say something?" A stranger had asked near your litte hideaway. You clamped a hand over your mouth, fear coursing along side lust in your veins.

 

"No, I didn't, Terry. Why, what did you hear?" 

 

"I though I heard some say my name. 'Connor'."

 

There was a long pause and you weren't sure if they left. Connor didn't seem bothered in the slightest, tongue never stopping it's assault on you. It was sweet torture having to wait on the pair to move on. Your heart was beating a million miles a minute as you waited, trying to stifle your moans.

 

"Must've just been my imagination." They mused and you heard them walking away.

 

Relief would have flooded you had Connor not started to eat your ass with a renewed passion. Your knees buckled but he held you steady, hands digging into you again. You wanted to cry out and could feel your hips wanting to twitch at the feeling of pleasure he was bestowing upon you. His mouth and tongue were heaven on you, the slick feel of his tongue laving across and in you leaving you shuddering and you wanted to melt into him. Your cock twitched, the head starting to hurt at the lack of attention, pre come slipping down the tip. You wanted to feel his cock slip down your throat, then, to have him fucking into your mouth. You wanted to please him just as good as he was pleasing you, after all. 

 

Too soon he backed away and you could swear he was smirking when he spoke in a hushed tone. "I have brought lubricant with me today. Just be warned, I may have to carry you back to your home on account of you not being able to walk afterwards."

 

You grumbled, in response, suddenly feeling prideful at his all too smug words.

 

You could hear a cap being opened and looked back to see Connor spreading lubricant over his fingers. You instinctively spread your legs further apart. "Where did you get that from?" 

 

"I had bought this from another store while you were distracted." He didn't waste any more time, circling his fingers around your already loosened hole before slowly pushing in. 

 

He fingered you slowly, stretching you open for him. His fingers worked almost methodically inside of you, slow and precise with it. His fingers, long and slender, slipped in to the last knuckle, pumping faster with each long minute. You wanted to feel his cock inside of you more than anything when his fingers finally hit your prostate. It was a miracle you didn't cry out, instead having rolled your eyes back, mouth open in a silent moan behind your hand. You could barely keep it together as he hit that spot over and over again, your head lolling back. 

 

Your brain felt scrambled and your body too hot. A sheen of sweat was covering your body as you shook and shuddered from his hand. You could only focus on the pleasure he wrought, your hand trying to grip onto the wall in front of you. Even the sound of people in the background tried to ebb away, making you want to lose yourself in Connor's hands even more.

 

He pulled away once again and you could hear the container being opened again. A moment later he recapped it and the slick sound of lubricant spreading across his dick had you looking back again. 

 

Connor's eyes bored into yours, a tongue swiping across his lips. You watched with rapt fascination as he stroked his cock with slow pumps. Once he was done he winked at you, aligning his cock with your entrance.

 

"Remember, this; We are not the only ones here." He kept talking even as he slowly pushed into your ass, a hand moving yours out of the way so he would be pressing against your mouth to stifle your breathy moans. "You like it that way, correct? Perhaps we should do this more often. I find myself quite liking the thrill as much as you."

Then he bottomed out inside of you. The feeling was enough to make you moan even with Connor's hand around your mouth. You could feel the burning sensation of being stretched by his cock and your hole was twitching around him. Slowly, he started to thrust into you, his other hand snaking down your hips to your cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

 

It was then that you noticed the sound of foot traffic had died down considerably. Not that you minded. You were too busy focusing on the fact that Connor started to speed up, his hand around your aching cock following suit. You could feel his teeth bite into your neck, licking and sucking hickeys along the flesh there. You knew your neck would be a mess of deep red spots by the time he was done and it made you shudder. The thought of people seeing them all over your neck and knowing that Connor put them there sent a thrill through you.

 

Thoughts muddled beyond belief, you knew your were moaning too loudly around Connor's hand. How did he expect you to keep quiet when he was fucking you like this? Or perhaps he didn't want you to be quiet in the first place. Regardless, you moaned his name, wanting him to make you come. You could feel your orgasm approaching as Connor fucked and stroked you, movements in perfect sync with each other.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you faster? Harder?" Connor's voice's was as sweet as honey as he whispered. "I can tell you're about to have an orgasm. I want to see your face when you do."

 

Before you could utter another word, Connor had pulled out and flipped you around. He hoisted you up until you wrapped your legs around his frame, linking your ankles together. He easily slipped back in and didn't miss a beat in fucking you like a rabid animal. With his hands occupied holding you against the wall, you started stroking your own cock, words of praise dripping from your mouth.

 

He quickly silenced you with his mouth on yours. His tongue tangled with yours, your other hand gripping the back of his head. Your body felt like it was on fire, hands losing their grip rather consistently from the sweat building up from the tryst. You knew you would be a mess when you two would stagger out, weak kneed and breathless. That was a thing for future you to deal with, though. Right now, you wanted to bask in the pleasure he was lavishing on and into you. Besides, your orgasm was on the brink, Connor's thrusts only picking up speed and power.

 

"I'm close," Connor mumbled against your mouth, voice going static around the edges. "I'm so close. Are you?"

 

You could only nod before the coil inside of you broke. You came hard, a choked moan resembling Connor's name slipping out, body convulsing. You shuddered, eyes closing. Connor didn't stop thrusting into you, rhythm erratic as he chased his own orgasm.

 

"So beautiful. So, so, sososo--" Connor came with a moan dripping in static, sounding almost entirely inhuman. He was pumping into you as he came and you could feel his come leaking out around his cock, dripping onto the ground. He shivered, another, smaller static filled sigh leaving him.

 

You opened your eyes to see Connor looking at you with so many unbrideled emotions that you felt dizzier than when he was fucking you. He kissed you again, softer, gentler this time, lips moving agianst yours in the only way a good orgasm would let you do. He slipped out slowly with another kiss, smiling at you when he pulled back, your legs still wrapped around him.

 

"That was an amazing experience," Connor whispered, pulling a hankerchief to clean at the mess sliding down your thighs. "Are you feeling alright?"

 

"More than alright, Connor. I feel amazing." You were mumbling but he seemed to have heard you if his smile was any indication.

 

"I am glad for it. Now, let's get dressed and take you home. I will prepare a meal for you when we arrive."

 

Connor helped you put your clothes back on before he tended to himself. He kept you steady and peeked out, making sure the coast was clear. 

 

"You're a Godsend, Connor."

 

Connor winked at you, holding your hand as he edged you out of your hiding spot. "As I've been told before."

 

Walking--or more like wobbling, on your part--home, hand in hand with Connor set butterflies off in your stomach. You suddenly felt bashful but secure as he led you home, a smile spreading across your face. You could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> p.p.s. sorry for being gross (as always lmao) by making it exhibition and it being really short i usually write longer stories


End file.
